


Did you wash yourself properly, senpai?

by tchutomu



Series: Shiratorizawa Girls [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Female Goshiki Tsutomu, Female Yamagata Hayato, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderswap, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63, Shiratorizawa, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchutomu/pseuds/tchutomu
Summary: “Look,” Goshiki whispers. “You didn’t wash yourself as you should have … I will do it for you … It’s dirty here, right?” The sponge wanders down towards her belly. “But I can’t use the sponge since it’s a dirty place. I will use my hand …”Yamagata thinks she washed herself properly. Goshiki disagrees and offers help.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Yamagata Hayato
Series: Shiratorizawa Girls [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068689
Kudos: 24





	Did you wash yourself properly, senpai?

Yamagata has never felt uncomfortable being naked around her teammates. It was quite the opposite, actually. She liked showering or taking baths together, liked how Semi’s big, plump breasts felt when squeezed against her arm, or how Ushijima always pulled her onto her lap so she could thoroughly wash Yamagata’s back.

She loves being close to them and, yes, maybe it arouses her from time to time, especially when Semi seemingly by accident touches Yamagata’s tits ( _she is a tease. Semi always is_ ). But they are her teammates and friends, and she just loves them. There’s no harm in being a bit too close or being intimate from time to time. No need to feel uncomfortable around each other.

Although, there is a first time for everything, right?

Because right now, her skin tingles and her heart flutters with nervousness. She is not sure if she’s feeling uncomfortable or just a bit excited, but it sure feels weird.

And the person making her feel like this is no other than their newest club member, Goshiki.

The girl has been a source of joy and endless energy from the beginning, and her adoration for all her senpai is just straight up cute. But there is something about the way she looks at Yamagata that makes her feel like her chest is tightening too much and breathing gets a little too hard.

Yamagata takes a deep breath. Her body trembles a little, as she thoroughly shampoos her dark brown hair. After she rinses it out, she puts conditioner in and then starts washing her body.

The tingling feeling only gets worse.

She and Goshiki are the last ones in the showers. So far, Yamagata didn’t chance a glance at her kouhai, too nervous without knowing where her frantic heartbeat even comes from.

“Yamagata-senpai?” asks Goshiki suddenly.

Yamagata gulps before turning around. She tries her hardest not to stare at Goshiki’s body and fixates on her face instead. Her black hair is wet, her short bowl cut tousled. And she is, just like Yamagata, butt naked.

With a flushed face, she beams at Yamagata, and offers: “I can wash your back for you, if you want!”

“Uh! You don’t have to, Tsutomu, it’s alright. Thank you, though.”

Yamagata feels like clapping her own shoulder for declining so smoothly, but when Goshiki pouts at her and says: “But wouldn’t you want to get clean? And … you could wash my back, too! Please, Yamagata-senpai?”, her defences crumble.

She can never say no to Goshiki, especially when she gives her puppy eyes.

There’s a fluttering feeling inside of Yamagata’s stomach when they both go and grab a small stool. She fills a wooden bucket with water, while Goshiki gets them soap and a sponge. She grins at Yamagata happily when she sits down, showing her the light pink soap that she’s brought.

“It’s from Kyoto! My dad bought it for me when he went there on a business trip. It smells like cherry blossoms! Turn around, Yamagata-san, I will clean your back with it!”

Yamagata can’t do much more than to stare and hope Goshiki doesn’t notice the deep blush on her face. She nods and turns around on her stool. Out of the corner of her eyes, she sees Goshiki dipping the sponge into the hot water. Then, she lathers some of the soap onto the sponge, and puts it onto Yamagata’s back.

She gasps at the warm feeling.

“Is it too hot, senpai?” Goshiki asks worriedly.

With a screeching sound, she shuffles her stool closer, spreading her legs around Yamagata’s body. The inner sides of her thighs touch Yamagata faintly when she moves.

This is even worse.

With a hot feeling in her lower stomach, Yamagata shakes her head.

“No, it’s not too hot, Tsutomu. I was just surprised at the sudden touch.”

“Oh, alright!” Goshiki hums happily. She starts washing Yamagata’s back, and despite Yamagata’s nervousness, she soon starts relaxing into the touch.

When Goshiki leans forward to gently wash Yamagata’s upper arms, her breasts touch Yamagata’s back. Perky nipples tickle her, until the soft flesh presses closer. It’s almost as if Yamagata could feel the heat radiating off of her breasts and the place between Goshiki’s legs.

Goshiki breathes lowly, still it tickles Yamagata’s neck, and she shivers.

She feels her nipples getting hard, and again how heat is pooling somewhere below her bellybutton. This is a really weird feeling, she decides, but it’s not … bad. Though, she hopes Goshiki doesn’t realise how their closeness arouses her.

“Senpai,” she whispers, unusually quite for her. “Are you sure you washed properly? I think I should help you washing yourself once again … you rushed through showering. Washing yourself thoroughly is very important!”

Then, the soft, wet sponge wanders forward, first settling onto Yamagata’s shoulder, and then downwards, pressing against her tit, rubbing gentle circles in order to wash her. Yamagata gasps but keeps quiet. Instead, she closes her eyes and lets Goshiki handle the task.

“Look,” Goshiki whispers. “You didn’t wash yourself as you should have … I will do it for you … It’s dirty here, too, right?” The sponge wanders down towards her belly. “But I can’t use the sponge since it’s a dirty place. I will use my hand …”

Yamagata gasps when the sponge falls to the floor, and wet fingers trail downwards.

“You … you don’t need to wash me down there …”

“But I want to make sure my senpai feels good,” Goshiki answers lowly. “Being clean is very important for feeling good! And … just look …”

The fingers trail downwards, pushing Yamagata’s legs open carefully and then dipping straight toward her entrance.

Yamagata yelps and almost jerks away, but Goshiki snakes her free arm around her waist, keeping her in place.

“Just look how slick it is down there … I will wash it up, senpai!”

“T-Tsutomu …”

Yamagata shivers as Goshiki’s fingers slick themselves up on her entrance, and then start circling over her clit. It feels too good, warm, and wet and exciting. Whimpering, Yamagata closes her eyes.

“Tsutomu, please, it’s … ah … you don’t … don’t have to …”

“I will take care of my senpai,” she just hums, a happy tone in her voice. “Like a good kouhai should, right, Yamagata-senpai?”

Her movements get faster, and it doesn’t take long for Yamagata to pant heavily, feeling her orgasm building up. She’s clutching onto Goshiki’s toned thighs, trying to hold onto her as good as possible, as the pleasure gets almost unbearable.

Goshiki buries her nose into Yamagata’s neck, her breath ragged and uneven, and picks up the pace even more.

When Yamagata comes, she cries out in bliss, not caring if anyone can hear it.

Goshiki shudders behind her, and gulps audibly.

“There you go, Yamagata-senpai …” She croaks. “This place is clean now. There’s just one more …”

Yamagata blinks, trying to wrap her head around what Goshiki just said. In her haze, she doesn’t understand until curious fingers come closer to her dripping wet cunt. Without so much hesitation, Goshiki pushes a finger inside.

Yamagata’s body goes rigid, her eyes snap open.

Gasping, he buries her fingernails into Goshiki’s thighs, panting.

“No – no, wait, Tsutomu, I … Oh _God_ –”

“It’s alright, senpai … Let me take care of you …”

Yamagata throws her head back and presses her nose into the side of Goshiki’s neck. She’s sobbing at this point, the overstimulation almost making her cry.

“Tsutomu, Tsutomu … I … ah …!”

Soon, Goshiki adds another finger. Her frantic heartbeat pulsates through her ribcage, shaking Yamagata just as much as her.

The painful overstimulation subsides and only leaves place for arousal. The fingers are pumping in and out of Yamagata in a steady, strong pace, crooking with every other thrust, making her tremble and her cunt pulsating around the intrusion with lust.

“Do you like that, senpai? Am I doing a good job at washing you?”

“Ah … Tsutomu,” Yamagata moans shamelessly as her kouhai continues fucking her with her fingers. “… You’re doing so good … you’re so good for me …”

“Really?” Goshiki groans. She lets go of her iron grip around Yamagata’s waist and instead, grabs one of her tits, giving it a lustful squeeze. “You think so?”

“Y-yes … ah, Tsutomu, like _this_ , yes …!”

Yamagata moans loudly as Goshiki thrusts into her with a harsh pace. When the arousal feels too much, like ripping her into pieces, she clings onto her kouhai’s legs and sobs, “Tsutomu, yes, _Tsutomu_ … faster …!”

Goshiki complies, biting softly into Yamagata’s shoulder to stop herself from moaning along.

It doesn’t take long for Yamagata’s tight cunt to suddenly constrict around Goshiki’s fingers.

Yamagata cries loudly, her ragged voice echoing inside of the bathroom as she comes, her slick juices gushing out of her, wetting Goshiki’s hand.

She slows her thrusts down until Yamagata whimpers from the overstimulation. When she finally pulls out, her senpai is reduced to a flushed, sobbing mess.

“Have I been good for you, senpai?” Goshiki whispers.

Yamagata takes a deep breath, trying to regain her composure. She pulls away from Tsutomu, and with shaking legs and an oversensitive body, she turns around and leans in to kiss Goshiki gently on her mouth.

Despite her lewd actions just a few moments ago, she blushes furiously at this.

“You have been so good for me, Tsutomu,” Yamagata says, an exhausted smile on her lips. “I want to be good for you, too … what do you think?”

At this, Goshiki blushes even more. She stammers, “I – uh – yes! I mean, you don’t have to, but … yes!”

Yamagata snickers, kissing Goshiki’s cheek softly.

“How about we clean up this mess, dry ourselves up and go to my room?”

Goshiki exhales loudly, and then, she giggles.

“I’d love that, senpai!”


End file.
